


Crash Into You

by lillaseptember



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, One Shot, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillaseptember/pseuds/lillaseptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Fitz came to be conjunct with Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Written before FZZT. I needed some silly nonsense before that episode. And I actually don't remember how this dawned on me. I just think that, because of their constant bickering, they just couldn't have had a smooth presentation. I mean, they're FitzSimmons. And this is anything but smooth.

”Hey! Watch where you're going!”

After the initial crash, Leo found himself toe to toe with a pretty brunette. Her oval face was elongated thanks to her dropped jaw, and her bright brown eyes followed the trail of papers flying down the bright corridor. Leo's heart jumped up to his throat, and as usual, he started talking without any kind of consent.

”Oi, I'm sorry! Let me... Let me help, help you with...”

He was down on all fours on the white tile floor before she was, and his swift fingers got hold of most of her documents. Of course, his curiosity got the better of him, and he had read half a page already as he begun his ascending. He righted his hold of the device he was currently struggling with as he double checked the ensign and looked up at the pretty brunette again.

”Bio-chemistry?”

”Engineering?”

”English?”

”Scottish.”

”Fitz.”

”Simmons.”

Leo shifted the hold of the prototype stun-gun he was currently working on and her papers as he extended his hand. She shook it firmly, with a hand way to smooth and clean in comparison to his calloused and oily one. Loose pegs and cogs and nuts fell from Leo's hands as he saved her slipping documents, and she chuckled softly at the sight of him. She, Simmons, had a nice chuckle and a lovely smile and Leo had to focus with all his might to not make a bigger fool of himself than he already had.

”Well, it was nice... Crashing, into you?”

”Oh, yea, I'm sorry...”

The shutter had been unlocked again, and words just continued to pour out of him, until she interrupted him again.

”No, it's okay, and thank you so much with...”

She lost her trail, and gestured helplessly with her part of the documents. She smiled weakly and Leo didn't miss a beat before smiling back.

”Nah, it was no problem, um...”

Clumsily handing her back her papers, he steadied his hold of the stun-gun, _night night gun_ , and stood by awkwardly. She rearranged her papers quickly, then smiled at him, a genuine smile that made his blood heat up for no apparent reason, and turned around. He probably should have just turned around himself, but the shutter had been unlocked that day, and there was no telling how many stupid things he would be capable of.

”Oi!”

She turned around, not a trace of surprise on her face, she just looked at him expectantly.

”Will I, will I see you again?”

”I hope so.”

She removed a lock of dark hair that was dangling in front of her face and attached it behind her ear before she smiled quickly and turned around again. Leo stood by a second, either from the realization of his bluntness or for some other reason completely. But after a quick thought and an even quicker gulp, he also turned around to hurry off to class.

_He hoped so too._

* * *

Leo tumbled into the dark classroom exactly 6,35 minutes late. He halted to a stop on one foot, surprising even himself by not losing his balance or drop the gun he was still struggling with. He peered into the darkness of Dr. Franklin Hall's class in search of the professor, but was taken aback of the familiar voice meeting him.

”Fitz?”

It was now her turn to come with the inquiries, and from her tone of voice, it was quite an incredulous one.

”Simmons.”

He nodded at her in what he could only hope was a professional manner, with the amount of pride he had left as pegs and cogs and nuts continued to drop from his arms. He at last found Dr. Hall in the dark room, smirking knowingly, for a reason Leo was too tired to ponder upon.

He returned his gaze to the flabbergasted Simmons before he actually stepped into the classroom, too dazed to really comprehend what was really going on.

It seemed they crashed into one another again sooner than thought.


End file.
